The Most Annoying Engine Ever
by SynthaRoboto
Summary: When and incredibly annoying tank engine visits Sodor, everyone gets fed up.
Once there was a bratty little tank engine by the name of Tyler. Tyler was incredibly annoying and selfish, and couldn't seem to figure out why no one on his railway wanted anything to do with him. One day, Tyler got sent to Sodor. Unfortunately for literally everyone on Sodor, Tyler took his absolutely horrid attitude with him.

Thomas and Percy were working at Knapford yards when Tyler pulled up. "Hello," he said, "Can you two help me with something?"

Thomas and Percy, being the kind and friendly engines they were, said they would be glad to help.

"Good. Can one of you take those fuel tankers to the Dieselworks? And tell Diesel 10 that it's not nice to snap his claw at others?" said Tyler.

Thomas and Percy looked at each other. Apparently Diesel 10 had been in a bad mood, and neither of them wanted to go near him. However, they both knew that Diesel 10 would be even more cross if the fuel shipment was late, so Percy agreed to take the train. However, when he stopped at a signal not even halfway to the Dieselworks, Tyler pulled up alongside him.

"Hello Percy, have you told Diesel 10 yet?" said Tyler.

"I haven't even gotten to the Dieselworks yet. How can I tell him if I'm not even there?" said Percy.

"Just let me know when you tell him," Tyler said as he steamed off.

Percy looked at him, puzzled. Then the signal changed and he was off. Percy thought to himself that he was not going to tell off Diesel 10. He would simply deliver the fuel and be on his way. However, when he came to a stop at another signal, Tyler was waiting.

"Hello Percy, have you delivered the fuel yet?" said Tyler.

Percy looked at him. "No, Tyler, I'm not even there yet," he said. Before Tyler could say anything else, the signal changed, and he was on his way once more. However, Tyler steamed alongside him, and continued to repeatedly ask the same questions, over and over again. This was getting on Percy's nerves! By the time he reached the Dieselworks, Percy was at the end of his rope. "If you have something to say to Diesel 10, tell him yourself!" he said as he was uncoupled from the train that Tyler was supposed to have pulled. Honestly, why Tyler couldn't have taken the blasted fuel himself was beyond him. Diesel 10 may be rather aggressive, but he had never actually harmed anyone.

"I can't," was Tyler's reply.

"Why not? I think you're being lazy," said Percy, "You could have taken this train yourself!"

At that, Tyler got an attitude. "I just can't!" he said.

Diesel 10, who was minding his own business, loading scrap into trucks with his claw, was overhearing all of this.

"Can you tell him now?" said Tyler.

"No!" said Percy.

"OK, I won't ask again," Tyler said.

Percy sighed in relief. He was about to leave, when Tyler once again piped up and said, "I'll only ask one more time, then I promise I won't ask again. Will you tell that big, rude diesel that he was rude to me?"

Now, Percy was cross. "I already said no! Now stop asking!" he said.

"Alright," Tyler said, "I promise I won't ask again,"

Percy rolled his eyes. He was about to leave, but realized that he had forgotten to fill up on coal on the way there, undoubtedly because he had been so distracted by Tyler's incessant pestering. He groaned. "Out of coal," he muttered.

"Oh, Percy! Since you're stuck here, can you tell Diesel 10 that he's a big, mean nasty engine?" said Tyler.

Percy glared at him. However, before he could say anything, an all-too-familiar voice spoke. "Is there a problem?! And if you're going to talk smack about me behind my back, do it where I can't hear you!"

Percy gulped. "I—I'm sorry Diesel 10, I didn't mean to bother you, it's just—"

"Percy was going to tell you for me that you're a very rude, mean, nasty engine," Tyler interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Diesel 10 shouted.

"I was not-!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well, looks like you're in trouble for being rude, Percy. See you later," Tyler said, and at that he steamed away.

Diesel 10 pulled up next to Percy. He was not happy at all. Percy gulped as he clanked his claw angrily. "I—I'm sorry about him—I swear I wasn't going to say that to you—"

Percy's sentence was cut off by a whistle, as Tyler reversed back towards the Dieselworks. "I promise I won't ask you again, but one more time: Could you tell Diesel 10 that he's rude for snapping his claw in my—"

This time, Tyler's sentence was cut off, by Diesel 10, nonetheless. "Enough!" the big diesel snapped. "I snapped my claw at you because you were pestering Diesel, and when he lost his patience, you pestered Paxton! Now, if you have something to say to me, _say it to my face_!"

"I can't!" Tyler said to Percy, "He's being mean to me! How dare he! I was his friend!"

At that, everyone within earshot looked at Tyler as if he had gone completely insane. It was then, James pulled into the yard with a line of empty trucks. He glanced at Tyler and let out a groan. "Not you again!" he muttered.

"Oh hello James, I was just asking Percy to do me a favor but he's being rude to me. Could you ask Percy to tell Diesel 10 that he's rude?" said Tyler.

"No, but I can ask Diesel 10 to smack you with his claw. Would you please?" James said, sounding thoroughly irritated.

Diesel 10 was surprised. He never thought a steam engine would ask him to harm another steam engine, but then again, Tyler had made a pest of himself.

Then, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Duck, and Emily arrived.

"Diesel 10, could you do us a favor?!" Emily said crossly.

"Could you get rid of that annoying little—" Gordon started.

"Now, now, watch your language," Duck scolded.

"I wouldn't mind if he scrapped that little brat!" Henry muttered.

Then, the Fat Controller arrived. "SILENCE!" he shouted, and all the engines were quiet. "Now! I understand that Tyler here has not only been causing confusion and delay, but has been driving everyone utterly insane with his incessant complaining! Tyler! What have I told you about harassing the engines on my railway?!"

"But Sir, I was only asking them favors," Tyler protested.

"I've had more than enough of you!" The Fat Controller snapped. "Diesel 10!"

"Yes, sir?" Diesel 10 said, sounding puzzled.

"Kindly escort this disgraceful engine off of my railway! And do make sure he never comes back!" the Fat Controller said.

Diesel 10 smirked. "Gladly," he said.

Tyler gulped as Diesel 10 buffered up to him and harshly shunted him away. Everyone cheered as the most obnoxious engine to ever visit Sodor was disgracefully booted off the island. Everyone hoped that they would never see Tyler ever again.


End file.
